Communication from the Heart
by JenLea
Summary: During a trying time in both their lives, Trish and her best friend communicate through IM, email and letters.
1. IM Mickie to Trish

Communication from the Heart

_Mickie/Trish_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

Pairing: Trish/Randy, Mickie?

Summary: Mickie and Trish, best friends, deal with each other during a trying time in both their lives, via letters, email, and IM.

A/N- I am a self proclaimed AIM junkie. I love it. I'm ALWAYS on. Of course, a fic using it isn't too far fetched. The gender test does exist. It was featured in this month's issue of _Epregnancy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MJames: MsOrtonXtreme-Instant Message 

MJames: Hey!

MsOrtonXtreme: You again…

MsOrtonXtreme: LOL

MJames: How the hell did you get out of the _mandatory _Cocktail party?

MsOrtonXtreme: I'm a little pregnant and A LOT nauseous…

MJames: A LITTLE pregnant? How little?

MsOrtonXtreme: A little over a month, a boy! Damien Walter!

MJames: DAMIEN WALTER! Whose idea was that?

MsOrtonXtreme: My husband!

MJames: If you're only a little pregnant, how do you know it's a boy? Do I even want to know? It's not pee mixed with Drano…is it?

MsOrtonXtreme: EXPENSIVE test.

MJames: Congrats! I know how much you and Randy want this!

MsOrtonXtreme: Yeah…

MJames: Uh oh

MJames: What is it?

MsOrtonXtreme: Just some cramping that the doc seawrs is normal…

MJames: seawrs!

MsOrtonXtreme: swears

MJames: You aren't sure?  
MsOrtonXtreme: I've been through this twice, each time ending in a miscarriage.

MJames: Ahh

MsOrtonXtreme: Yeah, I can't shake off the feeling that something's wrong.

MJames: Those feelings are incredibly normal, especially with what you've been through.

MsOrtonXtreme has signed off at 12:32:46 

MJames: Trish?

**MsOrtonXtreme is not available.**

MJames: Trish?

**MsOrtonXtreme is not available.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Should I continue?


	2. Letter from Mickie

Communication from the Heart

_Mickie_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Trish,_

_Many times I have booted up my computer to email you. Then, I realized a letter is so much better especially in times of sorrow and pain._

_I was shocked to hear about your miscarriage. I can't even imagine what you're feeling. I know how badly you wanted this baby._

_I wish I had the words to say to make you feel better. Nobody wants to see their best friend in pain, especially when they've done nothing wrong._

_Trish, know I am here if you ever want to talk. I will be here, day or night._

_Is it wrong if I include some happy news? I don't want it to seem as if I am trying to patronize your pain._

_Shelton proposed! He wants to marry me. I don't know though. There was that thing with Matthews a while back and I'm just not sure how I feel about him._

_I'm just not sure I can commit to one person._

_The pain never goes away with losing a child no matter how small. However, it does lessen or so they say. _

_I hope I can help you feel better. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here._

_Love,_

_Mickie_


	3. IM from Mickie

Communication from the Heart

_Mickie_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Instant Message MJames: MsOrtonXtreme

MJames: Trish, you're on! How are you feeling?

Auto-response from MsOrtonXtreme: Not feeling well. Please call or something


	4. Email from Trish

Communication from the Heart

_Trish_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This message has been scanned for known viruses

From: MsOrtonXtreme

To: MJames

Subject: Is this true?

Date: Fri. 16 March 2007

Mickie,

Amy told me you were pregnant. Is this true? Why didn't you tell me? Is there something I should know? I know we haven't talked since the miscarriage. I haven't talked to many people. It's just hurt too much, because everyone moves around the baby. It's as if mentioning him is supposed to hurt me. Is that why you didn't tell me you were pregnant? It won't hurt me if you're pregnant. Just tell me, and we can start planning the nursery! If I can't have a baby, the least I can do is help my best friend.

Randy is currently at work. He didn't want to leave me alone, but I convinced him I'd be alright. That man is so paranoid! I'm going to the show next week, so, if you're there, I can't wait to see you.

Love,

Trish


	5. Email from Mickie

Communication from the Heart

_Mickie_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This Message has been scanned for known viruses

From: MJames

To: MsOrtonXtreme

Subject: Trish, please talk to me

Date: Fri. 23 March 2007

Trish,

I COULD KILL AMY FOR TELLING YOU! I didn't tell you I was pregnant for a reason. If I were continuing the pregnancy, I would have told you. I know you're mad at me for having an abortion. I know how badly you and Randy want a baby, but this isn't my time to have children! I didn't mean to get pregnant with Joey's baby. I swear I didn't.

I know I hurt you, by having an abortion, but it's my body, not yours.

Trish, I've felt guilty since I had the abortion. You're not helping me. You're my best friend! You're supposed to be there for me. I know I killed an innocent life, but I felt as if I had no choice! Joey encouraged it. He's happy with Christy! I'm happy with Shelton! Neither of us needed a baby. Yet, I mourn for my child. I need you now more than ever.

You've been dodging my calls all week. This is the third email I've sent. Why are ignoring me? Are you that mad at me? What did I do?

PLEASE RESPOND EVEN IF YOU NEVER WANT TO SEE ME AGAIN.

-Mickie


	6. Email from Trish 2

Communication from the Heart

_Trish_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This message has been scanned for known viruses.

From: MsOrtonXtreme

To: MJames

Subject: Re: Trish, please talk to me.

Date: Fri. 30 March 2007

Mickie,

You are like a sister to me. I love you like a sister. The reason I've been ignoring you relates mainly to the fact you didn't tell me what was going on. I've done my research and while not revealing my sources, I know you went through this alone.

Yes, it hurt to find out you terminated the one thing I want more than anything, but in a weird way, I understand why you did it. I could have been there! Mickie, why are you so stubborn? Why do you insist on dragging yourself through hell?

Mickie, Randy and I have come to a conclusion. We had already been approved when I found out I was pregnant. We're adopting a baby from Latin America, and we want you to be her Godmother. Her name will be Mariana Jamison, for you, her godmother. She's a little over a month old.

Will you be our precious little girl's Godmother? I'd like nothing better. I'm also really sorry I've been ignoring you. I've needed to clear my mind.

You just came on AIM, so, I think I'll IM you as soon as this is sent.

Love,

Trish


	7. Im 2

Communications from the Heart

_Trish to Mickie_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MsOrtonXtreme: MICKIE! I can't believe you're on!

MJames: Hey! When are you going to Latin America?

MsOrtonXtreme: Next week! God, I can't believe she'll be in my arms next week! What if I screw up her life?

MJames: Why would you? Mari's going to be SO spoiled by both her mommy and Godmother!

MsOrtonXtreme: James, who says you're spoiling my baby? Besides, Randy and I are going to spoil her first!

MJames: I'm SO happy for you.

MsOrtonXtreme: Mickie?

MsOrtonXtreme: Mickie?

MJames: Here. I was crying…

MsOrtonXtreme: WHY?

MJames: I can't believe I killed my baby.

MsOrtonXtreme: Mick, you did what you felt was right. Don't beat yourself up. Do you still want to be Mari's godmother?

MJames: Why wouldn't I want to be? You've wanted her for so long. Of course I'll share in your happiness!

MsOrtonXtreme: Thanks, Mick. Does Shelton know?

MJames: I couldn't tell him! God, does that make me a bad person?

MsOrtonXtreme: No, Sweetie, not at all

MsOrtonXtreme: Oh fuck…

MJames: What?

MsOrtonXtreme: Randy just reminded me that I need to pack.

MJames: Oh

MsOrtonXtreme: I'll call you from the airport

MJames: Bye, love ya!

MsOrtonXtreme: Love ya too!


	8. Email from Mickie 2

Communication from the Heart

Email Mickie to Trish 

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This message has been scanned for known viruses.

From: MsOrtonXtreme

To: MJames

Subject: Re: Princess Mari!

Date: Sat. 15 April 2007

Trish,

Omg, I can't wait to see her! Mariana sounds so precious! I'm sure the pictures you sent me don't even begin to do my Goddaughter justice! Seven pounds? God, she sounds SO tiny.

How was Latin America? Was it as bad as people say it is? I don't know why I'm asking you these questions since I'm seeing you Monday. I'm just so curious! I can't believe she's here and she's simply my Goddaughter.

Did you get the stuff I sent you? I had SUCH a good time buying it. Of course, it made me a little sad since it made me remember what I had given up. Then, I remembered it was for the best. God, Trish, when am I going to get over having this abortion? Will the pain ever go away?

Okay, I meant to make this quick, but my fingers can't stop typing! How is little Jamie sleeping? I can't decide what to call her! I keep jumping between Mari and Jamie. What do you prefer, _Mommy? _

It's late, and Shelton's calling me. I'm sure he's waiting for me to come up. Meanwhile, I've got a post op check tomorrow. Wish me luck…

Good night, Mama. I can't wait to meet your little one.

Love,

Mickie


	9. IM from Trish

Communications from the Heart

IM Trish to Mickie 

Disclaimer: I own no one…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MsOrtonXtreme: Mickie?

Auto-response from MJames: Heartbroken. Leave me to die…

MsOrtonXtreme: Mickie, you're not idle. I know you can read this. CALL ME PLEASE! I'm worried…

Auto-response from MJames: Heartbroken. Leave me to die…


	10. Email from Trish 3

Communications from the Heart

Email from Trish 

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This message has been scanned for known viruses.

From: MsOrtonXtreme

To: MJames

Subject: CALL ME!

Date: Sun. 31 April 2007

Mickie,

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I get some weird call from Amy, telling me Shelton found out about the abortion and broke the engagement. Now, I can't get in touch with you. If I know you as well as I think I do, I know you have your laptop. Please respond, even if you don't want to talk to me. At least, let me know you're alive…

Mariana finally is starting to roll over. I was amazed. She's getting so big. Who knew babies could get so big?

Mick, I can't keep this up. I'm worried about you, REALLY worried. It's not like you to vanish like this. How did he find out? What's going on with you? Please….

I'm here night or day. Don't be afraid of waking me up.

Love,

Trish


	11. Email from Trish 4

Communications from the Heart

Email from Trish 

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This message has been scanned for known viruses.

From: MsOrtonXtreme

To: MJames

Subject: Where are you!

Date: Thurs. 4 May 2007

Mickie,

WHERE ARE YOU?

Please respond. We're all worried…

-Trish


	12. Email from Mickie 3

Communications from the Heart

Email from Mickie 

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This message has been scanned for known viruses.

From: MsOrtonXtreme

To: MJames

Subject:

Date: Fri. 5 May 2007

Trish,

All you need to know is that I'm alive. I'm hurting majorly, but I'm alive. Please stop looking for me. You won't find me anyway. I need to be alone right now. I've lost everything. I can't sink any lower.

I gave up my baby, to be with the man I loved. I KILLED my baby, to stay with the man I loved. He found out…What do you think he does? He LEAVES me. He left me in the middle of the night! I woke up to a note, saying he couldn't live with a MURDERER!

A MURDERER…Trish, when did I become a murderer?

If you want to call me, my phone will be on from 7-7:30. No more. No less.

Mickie


	13. Email from Trish 5

Communications from the Heart

Email from Trish 

Disclaimer: Still owning no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This message has been scanned for known viruses

From: MsOrtonXtreme

To: MJames

Subject: Letter

Date: Sat. 6 May 2007

Mickie,

I missed your deadline by 30 seconds. You must have been watching the clock. Are you okay? Why won't you tell me? Are you mad at me? Are you safe, warm and fed wherever you are?

I miss you. Mariana will do something amazing, and I'll reach for the phone, wanting to call you. Please come back.

You are NOT a murderer. You wanted to protect Shelton more than anything else. I respect that trait in you. Sweet Girl, you are an amazing individual who I dearly love.

Please call me.

3

Trish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
